Social network systems often enable users to share photos with each other. For example, users can share photos with friends and family, which provides enjoyable and bonding experiences among users of social network systems. A user can create a photo album that is associated with the user's profile. As owner of the photo album, the user can then allow other users to view the photo album when visiting the photos section of the user's profile.